Black Rock Shooter: The First Day
by JediArgento017
Summary: "¿Por qué vivo? ¿Para que lucho? ¿Por mi clan? ¿Por mi maestro? ¿Por la satisfacción de la lucha? ¿Cuál era mi propósito?" Esa son las preguntas que rodean a Black Rock Shooter, un miembro del clan de los "Black Rocks", mientras viaja de mundo en mundo siguiéndole los pasos a su maestro en busca de respuestas. Precuela al OVA y a la serie de anime. Lleno de OCs.


**Black Rock Shooter: The First Day**

Hola de nuevo gente, soy yo de vuelta. Como estoy algo bloqueado (Sigo teniendo problemas con el capitulo 2 de "HOTD: Semper Mors"), paso el tiempo haciendo este fic sobre Black Rock Shooter, un anime y personajes que empezó a gustarme y muchisimo. En esta ocasión pensé en escribir lo que seria una suerte de precuela a los hechos del OVA o del anime lanzado recientemente.

No suelo recomendar que escuchen música para acompañar la lectura, pero en este caso y de forma opcional, es mejor leer esta historia mientras se escucha la banda sonora de "Asura's Wrath".

Espero que les agrade y disfruten este fanfic.

Por cierto, Black Rock Shooter no me pertenece (Disclaimer al final).

* * *

**Prologo: That "First" Day (Ese "Primer" Dia)**

Y así estaba ella, en medio de la peor tormenta que la imponente y casi infinita tundra haya tenido, caminando de una forma decadente y desamparada. Aparece de entre la nieve, una chica celeste de piel con el azul en los iris de los ojos y el negro y el azul marino como su vestimenta, con su enorme campera con su estrella en la espalda, con capucha incluida (No la lleva puesta), sus largas botas, guantes y gargantilla de cuero, las dos coletas de su cabello que mezclan el negro con el azul y su muy ligera vestimenta de su pantalón corto combinado con su fino sujetador. No esta para nada bien, esta completamente herida, llueve sangre desde el brazo derecho hecho pedazos.

Es Black Rock Shooter, venia de un desafío del por poco le revientan la punta de los sesos. Ni las bajas temperaturas del helado ambiente son peores que el dolor que recorre su cuerpo. A pesar de que su insensible rostro no muestra sufrimiento, las señales de agonia en el rostro se vuelven sutiles detalles. En otras palabras, esta mortalmente herida y eso se refleja en la forma de caminar, como la de un soldado a punto de morir. Pero no cae ante la tentación de la rendición, sigue caminando, mirando hacia la incesante y cegadora nieve que censura su visión del horizonte.

Ve por un rato el cielo, aparece como si fuera una visión, imágenes de una jovencita muy similar a ella. Una chica que estaba caminando directo a un edificio junto con otros seres vivos. Provenía de un mundo muy distinto a ella, ya que le encontraba familiar ese cabello azul. Era de una personalidad y piel muy diferente a ella, era una humana y estaba viviendo como tal. "Mato Kuroi", era eso lo que le llegaba a la mente.

Bajada la mirada, una figura aparece a la velocidad del rayo. Uno que comparte los colores de la vestimenta, pero es muy distinto, no se ve con claridad. Un empuje a través de un puño la hace caer mas y mas lejos hacia caer acostada de golpe en la nieve. Shooter trata de levantarse tras esa paliza que casi le deja con el estomago inservible y esta a punto de vomitar su sangre negra y azul marino. Aun no mostraba emoción de dolor, pero si lo sentía. Unas piernas caen desde arriba y aplastan los músculos de la chica. Las piernas son muy pesadas como rocas inmensas, gruesas como el árbol más resistente, y llegaban hasta estrujar los débiles músculos de Black Rock Shooter, sin dejar que la circulación de la sangre llegase ni siquiera a las manos.

Quien esta encima de ella es un ser imponente. Es un hombre, alto, musculoso, con una melena que se asemejaba a los leones pero que llevaba el mismo negro que el cabello de Black Rock Shooter y el color de los ojos y la piel. El mismo llevaba una gabardina gigantesca, con una estrella en la espalda, mucho más grande pero con un martillo en el centro, unos guantes oscuros como de verdugo, unas botas militares gruesas, un pantalón grueso y oscuro, y una serie de cinturones de cuero que cubren su estomago y parte del pecho izquierdo, como si fueran vendajes. La gabardina se asemejaba a los trajes de los generales japoneses de la segunda guerra mundial, con la diferencia de que este llevaba, de forma personalizada, una capucha como el de Black Rock Shooter. Ese hombre es un "Black Rock", como ella.

El hombre agarra con sus manos el cabello de Shooter, para después lanzarle un sinfín de golpes directos a la cabeza. Esos golpes, como los arietes a una puerta, son tan fuertes y tan dolorosos que no dejan abrir bien sus ojos y hace una expresión de dolor que se muestra en los dientes. El hombre termina tirándole la cabeza al suelo mientras la agarra y la arrastra violentamente y con mayor velocidad. Termina chochándola contra una roca cercana, pegándola contra la misma como si tratara de aplastarla. Deja en paz esa cabeza, pero las manos pasan a ser unos puños cerrados, una catarata de golpes directos a todas partes de Black Rock Shooter, rompiéndole todos sus huesos. Luego, de sus brazos, terminan apareciendo dos cañones gigantescos, listos para disparar. Son dos Rock Cannon muy iguales a los de Shooter. Los Rock Cannon apuntan hacia la barriga y disparan repetidas veces, hasta que la piedra de atrás se destruye. El hombre sigue disparando a Shooter repetidas veces hasta que cae a la blanca nieve. Esta agonizando. Ya no puede moverse, su rostro muestra de una forma algo sutil una ligera señal de sufrimiento, una señal de pesimismo que refleja el pensamiento de que aquí acaba ella. Esta peor que antes, ya no tiene escapatoria para lo que le viene. Se acerca el hombre misterioso, el mismo agarra su cabeza, en el área del cuello, como si la tratara de estrangular con la fuerza superior del brazo derecho suyo. Black Rock Shooter trata de golpear al rostro pero un golpe en el brazo no acierta y los intentos de darle a la cara son en vano. El hombre atrapa esa mano y con unas vueltas, retuerce el brazo de Black Rock Shooter hasta dejarlo como un fideo, inutilizado e inservible. Shooter agonizada cada segundo, sufre la perdida de ese brazo, ya no puede moverlo y el nivel de masoquismo es tan intenso que por poco deja salir una lagrima. Intenta con el otro brazo, pero el "Black Rock" rival le agarra la mano y lo aplasta hacia atrás. Adiós mano izquierda, adiós probabilidad de sobrevivir. El musculoso enemigo finalmente le agarra su cabeza con la otra mano, quiere torcerla pero Shooter trata de evitar eso. Ya es tarde, lo hecho, hecho esta. La cabeza de Black Rock Shooter, con el cuello torcido a la izquierda en manos de un hombre mayor pero similar a ella.

A punto de que el hombre suelta lo que queda del cadáver, unos recuerdos empiezan a aparecer en sus recuerdos. Sus días junto con su clan, los "Black Rocks", el entrenamiento del que sufrió, su maestro (Un tal Black Rock Killer), cientos de mundos, cientos de enemigos, sus archirrivales con sus respectivos clanes: La siempre lugubre Dead Master y la secta de los "Deads", La sensual demonio Black Gold Saw y la agrupación "Black Gold", la clónica White Rock Shooter y la tribu de los "White Rocks", Charriot y sus "Feudals", Strength y la compañía "Industrials", entre otros pasando como diapositivas de 1 milesima de duracion cada una.

Una llama se enciende en el ojo izquierdo del cuerpo, ese fuego es inmenso y furioso. Un Rock Cannon aparece de golpe, directo al pecho de ese hombre. Black Rock Shooter esta libre del poder de ese hombre y cae. El hombre termina bien lejos de ella, pero aterriza fácilmente con los pies. Black Rock Shooter se levanta lentamente, aun agoniza y le cuesta tanto estar de pie como respirar. Con la llama en el ojo, sus poderes la reviven, su mano desfigurada y su brazo torcido vuelven a como están. El hombre sorprendido por un levantamiento así, se prepara para un enfrentamiento con la chica, armándose de nuevo esta vez con dos catanas, que luego se fucionan con los dos Rock Cannon convirtiendose en bayonetas. Black Rock Shooter por su lado, también carga su Rock Cannon y se arma con su única katana.

El duelo continua, el hombre se dirige hacia Black Rock Shooter armado hasta los dientes. La chica por su parte, a pesar de la desventaja y de ser consciente de que no va a salir de esta, lo que le queda es correr hacia ese sujeto y luchar hasta la muerte. El choque de titanes es inevitable, ni siquiera el hostil clima puede detener esta lucha. De todas formas esto es para lo que nació un "Black Rock", esto es lo que le enseñaron y esta seria algo más que una batalla final, seria su "primer" día, como los que la han entrenado le habían mencionado a ella y a los demás de su clan. Aquel primer día como una definitiva guerrera del clan de los "Black Rocks", gane o pierda.

Ambos contrincantes están por colisionar. El choque es inevitable. Ambos luchan con poder. Pero una cosa importa ahora, para Black Rock Shooter, es talvez, ese "primer" día.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Talvez lo continúe, y espero que si porque me he vuelto total fan de Black Rock Shooter. Lo mismo digo con "Highschool of the Dead: Semper Mors", para mi el mas importante de mis fanfictions.

Si quieren pueden poner algún review, solo para saber como voy en la historia.

Nos vemos y hasta la próxima, como siempre, cuando sea el momento. Buena vida y saludos.

* * *

**Black Rock Shooter es Propiedad del estudio Ordet.**

**Es un relato de ficción, sin fines de lucro.**


End file.
